Un nuevo comienso
by MeghanChase
Summary: todos los villano se encuentran exiliados en una isla desierta junto con sus hijos e hijas, pero que pasara cuando el menor de los príncipes Charming revoque el exilio solo a los hijo e hijas de los villanos?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Esta vida es difícil para todos para mi sobre todo pues soy la hija de Malefica, mi nombre es Raven Queen, mi madre, yo y otras personas estamos exiliados en esta isla, la cual casi no tiene comida, ni hablar de agua, el reino manda provisiones una vez al mes, gracias a mi magia sobrevivimos ya que cree una planta de manzanas muy especiales, su función es que se sabor y color varia desacuerdo a tus sentimientos, usualmente el color que obtengo es azul, el cual significa depresión, pero para salir de eso tengo a mi mejor amiga Ela de Vil, se llama pamela pero todos le decimos Ela, y también esta mi amigo Will, nadie sabe su apellido pero todos asumimos que es de Vil ya que es el hermano de pamela pero su madre Cruela dice que Will no nació de ella, en fin, siempre estoy mal ya que siempre los príncipes y princesas que nos traen las provisiones se burlan de nosotros y presumen sus maravillosas vidas, abecés cuando observo Ever After me doy cuenta de la feliz y fácil vida que ellos llevan mientras que la nuestra es difícil y usualmente dolorosa ya que en esta isla lo único que crese es el árbol mágico, este lugar parece un desierto, no hay casi nada, una vez estuve apunto de morir junto con Ela y Will por falta de agua, Will se recupero pronto igual que yo, pero Ela estaba mal y con miedo de perderla utilice un poder mágico muy especial que nació de mi corazón, lo llamaron sombra y lo que izo fue traer a Ela de regreso a la vida desde entonces las dos compartimos una parte de nuestra mente, como desearía poder vivir en Ever after o con mi padre en el olimpo, mi padre es el dios Chaos Dios de la bondad y amabilidad. Creo que ya fue suficiente de auto torturarme así que me iré a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Estaba tranquila sentada debajo del árbol de manzanas cuando escuche trompetas que venían de… UN BARCO DEL REINO!? Ok de que me perdí? Los tipos en armaduras, supongo que son caballeros ya que están tal como los recuerdo, comenzaron a desembarcar, el miedo corrió atreves de mi espalda, me congele mientras todos los recuerdo volvían a mi mente, creí que los había encerrado, no quiero recordar esto!.

_Raven tranquila respira todo esta bien si no pasa nada_ era la voz de Ela que hablaba conmigo tranquilizándome, ice lo que me dijo y corrí a la aldea, por así decirlo, llegue y le avisé a Jafar quien enseguida toco la trompeta que le avisa al pueblo que hay problemas y que se escondan, yo corri a mi casa a pedirle un consejo a mi madre.

-Madre! Necesito ayuda

-que te pasa querida Raven

-los soldados volvieron- al decir esto la cara de mi madre se deformo de miedo

-hija coge la capa que esta detrás del espejo y hazlo rápido no hay tiempo!- hice lo que me dijo y encontré una capa un poco empolvada pero hermosa y al lado un cetro con una esfera verde, cuando cogí el cetro la esfera se torno de un color morado y un brillo muy fuerte inundo la casa cegándome. Cuando pude volver a ver con claridad me di cuenta de que nuevamente estaba parada frente al espejo, me di la vuelta un poco desorientada y vi a mi madre con la capa y el cetro huyendo de algo, cuando cerró la puerta rápidamente se quito la capa y la escondió detrás del espejo, se acercó con el cetro a una pequeña cuna, yo me acerqué con ella y vi….

Jajaja si soy mala los voy a dejar con la intriga de que es lo que Raven ve, y si se que e estado ausente durante mucho tiempo es que estuve en pruebas y voy a entrar a los exámenes así que me voy a perder durante un tiempo incierto los quiero y nos leemos luego

Atta:

Meghan


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,

Hoy le quiero dejar un pequeño aviso antes de continuar la historia,

Acabo de salir de vacaciones y tengo 2 semanas libres y me preguntaba si quieren que haga un maratón de esta novela, si es que la respuesta es si, voy a intentar subir capitulo cada día de hoy en adelante pero si quieren que sepa su respuesta necesito que dejen Reviews, estoy un poquitín corta de inspiración, si quieren déjenme ideas es que estoy muy dolida pero no creo que les importen mis problemas personales así que me callo y comenzamos con Un nuevo comienzo.

Capitulo 2

Vi ….. a una bebe, mi madre se acerco y dijo algunas palabras que no pude entender ya que las dijo demasiado bajo como para que yo las escuchara, luego acerco el cetro a la bebe y la esfera se torno de un color morado y luego de nuevo verde, se quito la capa y la escondió detrás del espejo con el cetro, en ese momento regrese al mundo real y me di cuenta de que era el ultimo recuerdo que guardaba el cetro, me puse la capa y agarre el cetro y me acerque a mi madre, no me di cuenta de tenia la apariencia de la raza de mi padre hasta que ella me lo dijo:

-Raven hija transfórmate ahora no deben verte así- yo hice lo que me dijo

-Mamá que es esto?-pregunte mostrándole el cetro

-es el cetro que contiene mis… que contenía mis poderes o mejor dicho con el que los amplificaba

-contenía? Pasado? Por que no los contienen mas?

-Amplificaba, hija, amplificaba

-Si pero por que pasado

-por que ahora es tuyo, y lo necesitaras- cuando me puse la caperuza sobre la cabeza esta escondía todo mi rostro, yo escondí el cetro detrás de la capa en el momento exacto en el que unos caballeros con sus trajes de hierro entraron en mi pequeña casa, uno grito:

-el menor de los príncipes Charming a decidido retirar el exilio sobre los hijos e hijas de los villanos mas temidos de esta isla, a si que Raven Queen hija de maléfica debe acompañarnos a el reino de Ever after- en ese momento nuevamente me estremecí del miedo que me causaba irme con estos soldados y nuevamente la imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza y comencé a sudar frio por el miedo, comencé a gritar dentro de mi propia cabeza la palabra _"Auxilio"_ y nuevamente Ela estaba para ayudarme y decirme

-_Raven tranquila no me separare de tu lado_

-_Ela tengo miedo y mucho_

-_si lo se puedo sentirlo pero no nos pasara nada ni a ti ni a mi_

-_si eso lo dices tu porque el hierro no te debilita ni lastima, sabes cuanto hierro tienen? Mucho!_

-_solo no dejes que te toquen y estaras bien _

_-lo que tu digas_

_-esa es mi chica_

En ese momento sentí mucho dolor en mi muñeca izquierda y me di cuenta de que un caballero me avía agarrado la muñeca izquierda, el dolor era demasiado, sentía que me iba a desmallar y solté un aullido de dolor

-Señorita Queen tiene que acompañarnos

-S-s-su-el-te-me- tartamudee y el guardia me soltó dándome pazo para salir de a casa

**(N.A: me acabo de dar cuenta de que no saben como es la apariencia de Raven cuando es normal asi que la describiré un poco mas adelante pero solo para aclarar Raven no tiene esos típicos cuernos de maléfica, recuerde sin cuernos)**

En ese momento salí para encontrarme con todos siendo escoltados por caballeros hasta el muelle, cuando estábamos cerca de el árbol de manzanas corrí asta el y tome todas las que pude y las coloque en una bolsa que venia esdondida dentro de la capa, creo que tome unas 13 o 15 no lo se, decidí hablar con Ela.

_-Ela donde estas?_

_-Atrás de ti Raven_

_-Estas con Wil?_

_-no creo que el esta con Eric el hijo de Jafar recuerdas según el su mejor amigo_

_-si tienes razón_

_-cuidado Raven!_

Me di cuenta demasiado tade de que estaban a punto de ponerme unas cadenas de hierro en el cuello y entonces…

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy no olviden dejar sus reviews

Chaito

Meghan fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Y entonces…. Me di cuenta de que no nos trataban como invitados sino como un peligro mire hacia atrás y vi a todos mis amigos siendo encadenados por los caballeros y nuevamente el dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo esta vez me dije a mi misma que este era mi fin que moriría por tanto hierro, mi cuerpo no resistiría, por instinto cambie de forma pero me contuve y volví a la normalidad, sentí que todo el mundo daba vueltas y todo se volvió negro para mi.

*******unas horas después*******

Desperté sintiendo unas maños acariciando mi pelo, con mucho esfuerzo abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la hermosa cara de mi mejor amiga Ela

-Raven despertaste! Que feliz estoy, por un momento creí que te había perdido para siempre-dijo Ela con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y ojos llorosos, entonces me abrazo, y yo a ella

-Hey, no vas a lograr desacerté de mi tan fácilmente, pero admito que también creí que moriría después de todo era demasiado….-me percate de que ya no sentía el dolor del hierro sobre mi piel-que paso con todo ese hierro que me pusieron?

-nos lo quitaron

-pero aun así me siento débil

-lo se es por que estamos en una Elda con barrotes de hierro

-lo que me faltaba

-solo no lo toques y estarás bien

-cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente

-como 6 horas, ya es de noche

-gracias por cuidarme

-no hay de que, después de todo tu salvaste mi vida y tu hubieras echo lo mismo por mi

-estas en lo cierto

-deberíamos dormir un poco mañana llegaremos a Ever after

-me vale un comino Ever after, hubiera preferido quedarme en la isla desierta a ser tratada como prisionera…-fui interrumpida por una voz masculina

-Raven despertaste- dijo Will

-nos asustaste- dijo Eric

-no lo hagas de nuevo- dijo Ally hija de Ades

-nos tenias preocupados a todos-dijo Ulises hijo de Úrsula

-Lo siento chicos no quería preocuparlos- todos asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron

-abrazo grupal!-grito Will, todos reímos y nos dimos un gran abrazo grupal, no les he presentado a todos mis compañeros y amigos así que vamos, Alison es la hija de Ades el dios de la guerra, Ulises es el hijo de Úrsula, Yuki es el hijo de Shan YU, Carlos es el hijo de garfio, Grace es la hija de Gastón, Fernanda es la hija del doctor Facilier, Joel es el hijo de Anastasia, Dove es la hija de Drizella y Clot es el hijo del lobo feroz, todos nosotros nos abrazamos y reímos asta caer rendidos del sueño.

**Tal como se los prometí capitulo cada día yay**

**Meghan fuera**

**Posdata: quieren que agregue al hijo o hija de Scar el villano del rey león como humano? Dejen su respuesta en los Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok; Woow son la 1:40 Am y yo con ganas de subir un cap, no se por que me vino la inspiración a esta hora pero no importa continuemos.**

Capitulo 4

Esta mañana desperté con nauseas, dolor de la cabeza y cuerpo, me sentía inservible y lo que me despertó fue el vozarrón de uno de los caballeros

-ustedes los malditos despierte ahora acabamos de arribar a Ever after, prepárense

Los malditos? Desde cuando nos llaman así? Bueno eso que importa, me levante y al momento me maree horrible y me tobe que apoyar en algo y sin darme cuenta me aferre a uno de los barrotes de hierro, me dolía demasiado así que solté un grito ahogado y me caí al suelo, en ese momento Christofer el hijo mayor de Scar binó a mi auxilio.

-Raven te encuentras bien?

-Si, tranquilo Chris es solo demasiado hierro para mi

-Que bien, ven déjame ayudarte a levantarte- me extendió su mano y me ayudo a pararme y ponerme nuevamente la caperuza, en eso entro un guardia y me agarro, me puso una cadena de hierro en el brazo derecho, izo lo mismo con Chris solo que en el brazo izquierdo, e izo lo mismo con el resto.

10 minutos después todos bajábamos del barco y pisábamos por primera vez Ever after, todo el reino estaba en el puerto, mi brazo ardía como el infierno y al parecer a nadie le importaba, al ver al reino reunido las imágenes de mis recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza y sentí demasiado miedo que incluso me estremecí, entonces sonaron unas trompetas y alguien anuncio

-Sus majestades el príncipe Dexter y Daring Charming, príncipes de Ever after-yo los observé a ambos pero el que me llamo la atención fue un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos azules que avergonzarían al cielo y al océano juntos, entonces el hablo.

-Pero que…? Suéltenlos ahora ellos son nuestros invitados no nuestros prisioneros

-Pero majestad…-dijo uno de los caballeros, pero fue interrumpido por otro muchacho, de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes

-ya han escuchado a mi hermano y no lo repetiré 2 veces, Soltadlos!

-en seguida su majestad-en ese momento todas las cadenas cayeron al suelo, yo aliviada frote mi muñeca, que quemaba como mil demonios, y esta comenzó a curarse con rapidez

-muy bien, gracias-dijo el rubio

-amigos y amigas de Ever after, estamos hoy aquí para celebrar la llegada de nuestros amigos hijos e hijas de los villanos mas temidos, yo soy Dexter Charming y el- izo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a el rubio-es mi hermano Daring Charming.

-nosotros cordialmente les damos la bienvenida a nuestro reino, a continuación se le van a asignar guías para darles un recorrido por nuestro hermoso reino.-dijo Daring, ellos se acercaron a un jarrón de vidrio con unos papelitos adentro

-para que la elección sea justa vamos a hacer un sorteo, comencemos.-poco a poco una fila de príncipes y princesas se formo al lado de Dexter, la primera un chica rubia saco un papel-Scar.

Ella se paro al lado de Chris

Nuevamente un chico tomo un papel y Dexter anuncio-Ades-el muchacho se paro al lado de Ally-Y fue así sucesivamente ata que llego mi turno, Dexter saco un papel y leyó-Maléfica-el trago saliva como si sintiera demasiado miedo, en ese momento todo el ruido del pueblo ceso, Dexter con pasos vacilantes se acerco a mi y cuando llego el estaba temblando, pasaron 5 minutos y al que reconocí como el rey anuncio

-Pueden comenzar sus recorridos- Dexter y yo comenzamos a caminar y finalmente el hablo

-B-ue-no…t-t-tu y-ya –sa-sa-sabes –mi-no-no-nombre, cu-cual e-es el tu-tu-tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Raven, no tienes que tener miedo, no te are daño, soy yo la que debería estar asustada, tú eres el que me puede hacer mas daño que yo a ti

-Mas, mas daño? Como?

-Bueno, tu tienes mucho hierro verdad?

-Si en el palacio, pero eso que tiene que ver?

-No lo vez verdad!

-Ver que?

-Nosotros les tenemos miedo a ustedes, sobre todo yo a ti.

-por que me tendrías miedo!, yo no soy malvado como tu y tu estúpida familia de la isla!,por una, solo una razón es por la que están exiliados en la isla y esa es por que no hicieron daño, dañaron a mi hermosa familia, no se en que estaba pensando cuando decidí levantar el exilio solo para ustedes!-sin darme cuenta mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por suerte la caperuza cubría la mitad de mi rostro, el se dio cuenta de lo mal que me había tratado cuando yo comencé a alejarme- Hey! Espera a donde vas?

-Cualquier lugar lejos de ti

-Oye escucha, lo siento, si, es que entre en cólera cuando dijiste que me tenias miedo, y también lo dije todo por presa del pánico

-Ja y luego me preguntas por que te tengo miedo

-Raven lo siento

-solo continua con el tur y acaba con esto

-Esta bien- pasaron las horas y Dexter izo exactamente lo que le pedi, no hablo mas de lo necesario y solo cuando llego el carruaje el hablo

-ven déjame ayudarte a subir, puede ser difícil- el subio primero, luego se dio la vuelta y me extendió su mano izquierda, yo la tome pero al momento en que nuestras manos se tocaron sentí un creciente dolor, chille y me solté de su agarre.-estas bien

-Tu que crees- el solo se encogió de hombros obligándome a responder- no, no estoy bien, tu anillo, como antes dije, es de hierro, el hierro lastima a las hadas, yo soy una, por parte de mi madre

-y la de tu padre?

-No tengo por que decírtelo

-Hey esta bien no me digas solo trataba de ser amigable-levantó sus manos en un gesto de demostrarse inocente

-*suspiro* mitad dios

-Que?

-lo que oíste ahora quítate del camino

-esta bien- el se quito y yo subí, durante el resto del camino el estuvo callado por unos hermosos minutos, pero el tenia que abrir su vocota

-te digo algo?

-No

-sabes ya no me das miedo

- A si?

-me di cuenta de que a solo eres una niñita mimada que no soporta estar lejos de su casa

-Ja yo soy la mimada? Tu eres el príncipe arrogante que no soporta que le lleven la contraria, y , sabes, yo también me fije en algo, eres un maldito orgulloso, con el ego tan grande que ni si quiera podría entrar en todo el planeta, no me hables, una vez que lleguemos al palacio toda conexión que tengamos se acabara….

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, les escribe Gwendolin Chase, como sabrán (o no) yo soy la hermana de Meghan, como algunos sabrán mi hermana estuvo internada en un hospital por causa de una enfermedad llamada anemia, déjenme decirles algo, si no les importa pueden saltar esta parte ya que solo les explicare el porque yo voy a continuar con la historia, cuando mi hermana salió del hospital se fue a festejar con sus amigos por su recuperación, en eso su mejor a migo robín comenzó a tomar, y pronto el resto lo hizo, claro excepto Meghan ella no toma, el conductor del auto Evan también estaba sobrio, cuando regresaban de la fiesta un conductor de un camión que venia a gran velocidad perdió pista e impacto con el auto en el cual estaban mi hermana sus amigos, en total eran 5, de los cuales 2 murieron en el impacto, pero tranquilos Meghan esta entre los 3 sobrevivientes, barios de sus órganos internos fueron dañados con el impacto, mi hermana estaba consiente cuando la ambulancia la trajo, el doctor dijo que para que se recupere mejor sin sentir mucho dolor le pondrían en coma inducida, es por eso que yo me hare cargo de todos sus fics, gracias por su atención ( a los que lo leyeron)**

**Sin mas pre ángulo les dejo con el capitulo #6 **

Capitulo 6

Cuando entre divise a algunos de mis amigos sentados en la gran mesa con sus respectivos guias, quedaban algunos puestos bacios por todas partes, y yo corri a centarme en medio de Will y Ela, no quería sentarme con Dexter

-Hola Raven- dijo Ela, Will ni siquiera me noto

-Hola Ela

-no te e visto en todo el dia

-estaba con mi guía

-Si, quien es tu guía?

-Dexter…

-Charming? El príncipe?

-exacto

-Que suerte, pasaste el dia con el príncipe de este país

-Eso no es suerte Ela, el simplemente es un tonto arrogante, y el tuyo?

-Mi guía?- asentí- Es Cerise Hood

-La hija de la caperucita roja?

-Ella misma

-Me la presentarías?

-claro, Raven ella es Cerise- me dijo mientras apuntaba a una chica con el cabello de color negro con un poco de blanco- Cerise esta es Raven- dijo esta vez refiriéndose a mi

-mucho gusto Cerise- dije yo mientras extendía mi mano, ella sin pensárselo 2 veces la tomo

-El gusto es mio Raven- me extraño mucho su comportamiento y no pude evitar preguntarle

-no estas asustada?

-Por que habría de estarlo?- respondio y soltamos nuestras manos

-pues por que todo el mundo me teme desde que llegue aquí

-no dejes que te afecte, ello creen que en la isla viven mounstros y todo tipo de creaturas extrañas

-por que?, digo, por que creen eso?

-porque sus padres les dijeron eso

-y a ti?

-Bueno mi madre tubo la oportunidad de conocer su isla

-Y…?

-me dijo que son personas las que viven allí, incluso conocio a maléfica

-Mi mamá?

-exacto, la mia me dijo que tu madre izo lo que izo solo por que estaba segada de dolor contra el rey etefan, quien le arrebato sus alas

-muy cierto

-si, por eso no les tengo miedo

-que bien

-hablando de alas, Raven no veo que tu las tengas, también te las robaron?

-jajaja, claro que no, están retraídas

-puedes guardar tus alas?!

-Shhh, no grites, las alas de Raven son muy codiciadas- dijo ela

-es cierto- dije yo

-lo siento-dijo cerise

-no importa

-crees que podría verlas

-si claro

-pero no aquí-dijo ela

-no, no, no, claro que aquí no, vamos al patio de atrás?-dijo cerise

-claro vamos

**Continuara…**

**Bueno amig s esto fue todo por hoy, ya que soy nueva en esto de la escritura acepto criticas, si queren dejen reviews, y no olviden hacer su tarea**

**Chau,chau**


End file.
